


One Thing. Two Thing. Blue Thing. Red Thing.

by fresne



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Thing One met Thing Two,<br/>Quite remarkably Thing One and Two were utterly blue</p><p>True blue, as you would see, as blue as the sky<br/>Which made Thing One ask Thing Two over for apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/gifts).



> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Dr. Suess, One Thing, Two Thing

The first time Thing One met Thing Two,  
Quite remarkably Thing One and Two were utterly blue

True blue, as you would see, as blue as the sky  
Which made Thing One ask Thing Two over for apple pie.

There were red apples, green apples, gold apples,  
Blue apples, pink apples, orange apples,  
Purple apples, Violet apples four  
All under a river of pineapple sauce galore.

As you may imagine, Thing One and Thing Two grew really quite stuffed  
From the squiggles of their heels to the tops of their tufts

So they went for a promenade, a stroll if you please,  
Down by the great grey green river to catch a breeze.

A breeze they caught, a breeze it caught them,  
It lifted them up and gave them quite the spin.

Now if it had been me, and possibly you,  
we might have been frightened, but not Thing One and Thing Two.

Oh, noes, it filled them with callonious delight,  
To find themselves whirling in the air in flight

Thing One gave a woop.  
Thing Two gave a swoop.

And round and round and they went  
No happier could they be at this sudden event.

They cart wheeled til they were giggling,  
Quite laughing away,  
More full of joy that they ever could say.

They whipped and they flipped.  
They held hands, the better to spin.

Fingers gripped fingers.  
Really they held on quite tight.  
As they tumbled through the air in glorious flight.

Thing One's hand tingled.  
Thing Two's hand twangled.

They held each other closer as close ever could be  
Really they held on quite tight.

Soon they were kissing a kiss like tra la la lee  
As sparkling a kiss as ever could be

Somehow during that kiss as sparkling as flight,  
Thing One turned quite red as the sky when they float the Great Kite.

Somehow during that spin and grip as tight as ever could be,  
Thing Two grew quite flushed, as bright as the moon on the Ever Wash sea.

They came to the ground. Their feet met with the dirt,  
But in their hearts they were still flying, and n’er found the earth.

They walked for long days. They fed each other pie,  
It was a long, long time of ever so many happy sighs.

One day they realized that they'd been together hooray,  
Walking and kissing for a year and a day,

So they called all their friends.  
They gathered them together,  
The Cat in his Hat  
And the Fox in his Socks  
And even the Lorax with his great wumpy locks 

There they stood before them all on the shore of the sea,  
They plighted their troth as true as true could be.

Isn’t it wonderful ? Wasn‘t it neat?  
That Thing One found Thing Two?  
That they found what made them complete?

That blue as the ocean became red as the heart?  
And ever they’ll never be apart.

By the ocean they'll be,  
Flying kites in the sky,  
And kissing there free,  
Filling the world with happy sighs.


	2. [podcast] One Thing. Two Thing. Blue Thing. Red Thing.

Length: 1.4 Mb, 3:37  
[Download this story (right click and save)](http://fresne.podbean.com/mf/web/qqi6t/ThingOneThingTwo.mp3)  
[archived here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-thing-two-thing-red-thing-blue%0A%20%20-thing)

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
